Scrawlings
by Chaotic Serenity
Summary: A group of couple one hundred word drabbles for the Livejournal IY fanfiction contest.
1. Tender was the Twilight

_Author's Notes:_ Set of one hundred word drabbles for the Inuyasha Fanfic Community's challenge on Livejournal. This one is Sango/Miroku.

**Warnings:** None.

**Spoilers:** Vague for series.

Obligatory Disclaimer: I own no part of Inuyasha or any of its characters. Obviously, the name is borrowed from F. Scott Fitzgerald's _Tender is the Night_.

* * *

Tender was the Twilight 

I watched the sun tumble down the sky like an artist scattering the brushes of his art across a page, dark splotches pooling wetly at the corners of his parchment to fill in silent night.

Still was the wind; still were the stars that appeared like splashes of brightness in the aphotic sky like the glittering of water in the sunrise.

I kept my silent sentry until the horizon devoured the final rays of light, the moon rising in a translucent arc in the heavens.

Later, I would find it funny.

All that beauty, and all I saw was her.


	2. Prison Walls

_Author's Notes:_ Set of one hundred word drabbles for the Inuyasha Fanfic Community's challenge on Livejournal. This one is Kagura and Kanna, with mildly implied Sesshoumaru/Kagura.

**Warnings:** None.

**Spoilers:** Episode 66-67.

Obligatory Disclaimer: I own no part of Inuyasha or any of its characters.

* * *

Prison Walls 

Her breath was a haggard sound in the place of brutal nothingness.

"That bastard."

Soft, padded footsteps echoed in the corridor, rounding the corner as though it was simply a whisper itself. 

"What the fuck do you want, Kanna?"

A pause in reflection, light glinting off a mirror. "You saw the youkai again."

"Yeah, so?"

"You like him."

"Bullshit. He's just a tool, and useless at that. Free to do as he pleases and does nothing at all."

A piercing twin void.

Kagura shifted uncomfortably beneath the gaze.

"Beware the heart, Kagura. The greatest prisons are those we build ourselves."


	3. Forbidden Fruit

_Author's Notes:_ Set of one hundred word drabbles for the Inuyasha Fanfic Community's challenge on Livejournal. Not so mild Sesshoumaru/Kagura.

**Warnings:** None.

**Spoilers:** Episode 66-67 and others.

Obligatory Disclaimer: I own no part of Inuyasha or any of its characters.

* * *

Forbidden Fruit 

They stood at the edge of the forest, silent save for the croak and crackle of crickets serenading the sky.

"Why have you sought me? Naraku's dead. You have no need of me."

"You speak as though it were that simple," she answered crossly, twisting her fan.

"I speak of what must be."

"Bastard. I should've known." Bitter words.

He crossed the threshold in a matter of seconds. His mouth against hers, the wind in his hair.

Sunrise, sunset.

He broke away.

"Why?"

"What everyone wants, Kagura - a little taste of freedom."

The crickets were silent after he left.


	4. Peace

Peace  
  
"Are you sure we're doing the right thing? Oyakata-sama - "  
  
"Betrayed us," Touran finished with a wave of dismissal. "Besides,  
  
the Inu Taisho is dead. It was their feud. Sesshoumaru saved us. Is that nothing?"  
  
"But the ancients..." Shuuran stuck his bottom lip out thoughtfully.  
  
"They won't be happy."  
  
"Their problem, not mine."  
  
"You make it seem so easy. We could pay with our lives," Karan added.  
  
"Then let it be so. I would rather we paid what is owed."  
  
Kouran opened her arms. "See the future, my brothers and sisters."  
  
Before them, the West spread like a virgin river. 


	5. Expectations

Expectations  
  
He knew she would eventually find out. No past remains hidden. What he hadn't  
  
been prepared for was how much it had hurt. The horror in her eyes when he had slaughtered them...   
  
"Murderer!"   
  
What else could be expected?   
  
Footsteps behind him.   
  
"Still here, Rin? Even now that you know."   
  
"I want to stay with you."   
  
"Foolish girl. You know what I am now, what I've done."   
  
"Then let me be a fool."   
  
"I am dangerous."   
  
"Let me take that risk."   
  
"I'm a monster."   
  
She simply smiled in her way and took his hand. "Funny, I see only a man." 


	6. The Final Walk

The Final Walk  
  
We walked until the sun fell low in the sky, and the Earth trembled with the heaving  
  
sounds of the night awakening, following the old dirt path in some soft, solemn rhythm more  
  
familiar to me than breathing.   
  
Then we stood before the well until darkness of clouds covered the moon and there was  
  
no time left to stall, his hand in mine, his cheek against my own.   
  
He reached for me; I held him close.   
  
In the void of space and time, we were one.   
  
And then...it was over. I made the final jump.   
  
I still miss you, Inuyasha. 


End file.
